drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranul Ulend
Email: tha55ace@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'9" Weight: 145 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Trading Town Arafel/Tar Valon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character Name: Ranul Ulend Age: 17 Place of Origin: A trading town halfway between Arafel and Tar Valon. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Height: 5�9� Weight: 145lbs Brief History: �You need to look after your sister, Ranul. She needs you to take care of her.� That was the young man�s first memory. Thirteen years ago, Ranul�s father spoke those words as he placed a training sword in his son�s small hands. It was a full size training sword, used by his father and grandfather while learning swordplay in Sheinar. The mock two-handed sword was so huge that, strain as he could, Ranul had no hope of lifting it at such a young age. Straining against the sword�s massive weight, Ranul glanced over to their house. A woman, the local healer was hurrying through the door with a basket. Ranul�s father followed his son�s glance and frowned. �No, you better leave that to the women.� Ranul is the first child of a Kandori woman and a Sheinaran man who established a trading business that provided food and equipment from the Southlands to the armies of both countries. Ranul�s mother died a year after he was born giving birth to his younger sister, Sorna. Shortly after, Ranul�s father had a nervous breakdown and the family slipped into poverty. Ranul�s father never really recovered and his behavior has been erratic ever since. Occasionally, though, he has periods of clarity when he realizes his condition and it was during these times that he impressed upon Ranul his duty to take care of his frail sister. For the first part of his life, Ranul was trained by his father as a Sheinaran. When his father had a �spell� he trained himself. Despite all this exercise, Ranul never developed huge, bulging muscles. Instead, they remained small but very dense. Eventually, Ranul realized that all his training would be wasted if his sister died from some illness and began to learn about herbs and bandages from the local healer. The healer was hesitant to train a boy in such things but decided that taking care of Sorna was a full time job and other people in the town needed her, too. His father was upset that Ranul was neglecting his sword training in order to learn these other things but Ranul persisted anyway out of his sense of duty to his sister. Recently, Sorna became so ill that not even the town�s healer could make her better. Not willing to let his sister die, Ranul took her to Tar Valon to be see the Aes Sedai. At the Tower, people seemed more curious about him than his sister. They kept asking about where he came from and who his parents were. He could not have known the confusion that is caused by young man who wears a Kandori earring and snowflake necklace but wears his hair in a topknot like a Sheinaran. Nor could he have known that their lack of concern for his sister came from the knowledge that she�d be alright as soon as a Yellow Sister came to heal her but he was anxious all the same. When the Yellow Sister did come, Sorna was healed to a better state than she had ever been and was tested to see if she could channel. By the time the test was over, all the attention was directed to her and Ranul promised that he would become her Warder. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios